


"Its not my fault gravity sucks!"

by Mattagross



Category: Medabots, Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Action, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to learn how to write fight scenes, No Beta We Die Like Miku's Track Dreams, Self Indulgent Medabots AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattagross/pseuds/Mattagross
Summary: AKA the self-indulgent Medabots AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Kazanari Tsubasa, Implied Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	"Its not my fault gravity sucks!"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Medabots fanart of Symphogear characters and got inspired.
> 
> Uh. Whoops?
> 
> References for the bots:
> 
> Rokusho - https://medarot.meowcorp.us/w/images/thumb/4/49/Rokusho1.jpg/250px-Rokusho1.jpg
> 
> Sol - https://medarot.meowcorp.us/w/images/1/1a/Grausam_Tiger_M9_Artwork.png

It wasn’t every day that the reigning champion of the Japanese Medabot Circuit actively challenged you to a fight. It was equally strange considering that the only reason that she was doing it was because Hibiki was involved in an… admittedly bad looking accident involving the champion’s girlfriend the day beforehand.

Hibiki had a habit of saving cats from trees. Amou Kanade was more than willing to help out.

Gravity decided to not play nicely that day.

Kanade had already forgiven her, only ending up with a sprained ankle after the fact…

But here she was, Kazanari Tsubasa, who had not forgiven that easily. In fact, she was staring down the high schooler that was Tachibana Hibiki. Her bot, Rokusho, stood idly to her left. Its silver armor almost glimmered in the afternoon sunshine, an obvious sign that its master was taking proper care of her Medabot.

Now, Hibiki wasn’t a slouch when it came to taking care of Sol – _‘a name to remind her of the sunshine who got me this Tinpet’_ – and that extended to the Grausam Tiger parts she had come to know and love… but there was a stark contrast.

If Sol’s parts glowed in the sun, then Rokusho’s were absolutely _blinding._

“If you admit defeat now, I’ll forgive you for yesterday.” Tsubasa’s voice snapped Hibiki out of her thoughts, Rokusho nodding beside her, wordlessly agreeing with his master.

Her voice held no malice, but a level of confidence that would normally unnerve a person.

Normally.

Instead, the words just lit a spark inside Hibiki’s chest.

“Not a chance! You ready Sol?” She grinned at the tiger themed Medabot beside her.

“As always.” The female robotic voice of Sol chirped back as she moved into position in front of her master.

“Very well, then.” Tsubasa closed her eyes, smirking as Rokusho moved into mirror Sol.

_‘It’s been awhile since someone wasn’t cowed by my mere presence… show me what you’ve got, Tachibana.’_

_‘No way am I backing down from a fight like this! Its not my fault Kanade-san fell from that tree while helping me get that kitty down!’_

As the girls mentally prepared themselves, the doors to the school flew open.

Revealing a short man wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a red bowtie.

Hibiki was bewildered. Tsubasa just facepalmed, mumbling something about _‘how he keeps finding me.’_

“GOOD AFTERNOON, EVERYONE! On behalf of the World Medabots Association, I declare this a Submission Match! I will act as referee, me, Mr. Referee!

“The rules are simple: the first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins! The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner! For keeps!

“Are there any objections?”

“Uh, actually…” Hibiki raised her hand. “Tsubasa-san, are you fine with… not… doing that last part?”

To her surprise, Tsubasa nodded.

“I’m not here to rob you of your Medabot, Tachibana.”

“Very well! Medafighters, are you ready?” The short man simply rolled with it as the two girls nodded.

“MEDABOTS![ **_ROBATTLE!_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cw9x49HzuFE)”

The instant the referee finished shouting, Sol took off, aiming to close the distance between the two Medabots as fast as possible.

“Keep her at sword’s length, Rokusho!” Tsubasa ordered as her bot deftly dodged to its right, striking forward with the Sword arm. It only found a glancing blow as Sol quickly dropped to the floor, striking out at Rokusho’s legs in the process. Swiftly jumping back, the attack missed, and with that Rokusho charged forward, Sword arm primed.

“To your right, Sol!” Hibiki’s command came out a fraction too late; Rokusho had closed the distance, the second Sword strike finding purchase into one of Sol’s legs as she tried to dive out of the way.

**“Warning! Medabot Leg parts at 50%!”** The robotic voice of Hibiki’s Medawatch told her just how bad that hit was. Another hit like that and Sol was a sitting duck.

Rokusho’s left arm part – the Hammer – glistened.

Taking a swipe at Rokusho, the sawblade-like appendages found a glancing blow onto Rokusho’s upper chest.

Hibiki’s eyes twinkled.

_‘But… maybe that can work to my advantage.’_

“Focus the legs, Rokusho!” Tsubasa barked as he rushed forward once more, discarding the previous jabs in favor of wide swipes at Sol’s legs. Sol found herself forced backwards, continuously sidestepping in rhythm to the attacks.

Eventually, it found purchase, and cut deep into Sol’s legs, which began to lose color after a few moments – the telltale sign that a Part had been disabled. But it was predictable, and that meant a sudden swift counterjab to the overextended Sword arm’s shoulder.

At first, it seemed like it was cosmetic damage, with the freshly shined armor being scuffed slightly.

Then it began sparking.

Then the entire arm lost color.

“Using Sol’s legs as bait to disable Rokusho’s Sword arm. A clever ruse, Tachibana.” Tsubasa’s ever-present smirk was still on her face, but it felt subtly… _different._ Like she wasn’t expecting Hibiki to put up this much of a fight.

“Thanks! But I think its time we end this!” Hibiki smirked back.

“I concur!”

“Sol!” “Rokusho!”

**_“Now!”_ **

****

The two Medabots swung – Rokusho’s Hammer finding a direct hit onto Sol’s head as a similar event took place with Sol’s sawblade.

The two went still.

And then… both Medals were sent flying out of their respective bots.

“ **FUNCTION CEASED!** This match… is a _draw!_ ” Mr. Referee shouted.

“Darn. I thought that would’ve worked – maybe I should look into a sturdier Part for Sol’s head,” Hibiki couldn’t help but start muttering as she retrieved Sol’s medal, patting her Medabot on the head as she reinserted the Medal. “Thanks for doing your best anyway, Sol.”

Suddenly, a hand was thrust in front of her – Tsubasa’s.

“It was a good fight, Tachibana-san.” Tsubasa was smiling, obviously over the drama that had led to this fight.

“It was. Let’s do it again sometime.” Hibiki gave her the best smile she could muster as their Medabots mirrored their handshake.

The next time Tsubasa and Hibiki would meet for a serious rematch, it was to decide that year’s Japanese Circuit Champion.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, yes.
> 
> That whole Mr. Referee bit? That happens in the show!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay7bk3ESG6k
> 
> Also, fun fact - I was torn between Grausam Tiger and May Puppy for Hibiki's bot.  
> May Puppy - https://medarot.meowcorp.us/w/images/1/15/MR-MIP-0-F-Front-Right.png
> 
> The only reason I went with Tiger is A. the Twitter poll flopped and B. I found Tiger more interesting.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough for me.
> 
> As always I'm @Mattagross on Twitter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
